romanchurchesfandomcom-20200216-history
San Gabriele Arcangelo
'San Gabriele Arcangelo ' is a mid 20th century parish and titular church at Viale Cortina d’Ampezzo 144, between the Via Trionfale and Via Cassia in the suburban district (Suburbio) of Della Vittoria. Pictures of the church on Wikimedia Commons are here. The dedication is to Gabriel the Archangel. History The parish was erected in 1956, and given into the administration of the Society of Divine Vocations (the Vocationists). The church was completed in the same year. It was made titular in 1988, and the penultimate cardinal priest was José Manuel Estepa Llaurens who died in 2019. He was replaced with › wiki › Fridolin_Ambongo_Besungu Fridolin Ambongo Besungu in the same year. The title is San Gabriele Arcangelo all'Acqua Traversa, ''which is not the church's actual name. A community of Vocationist Sisters has been established nearby. Also, at Viale Cortina d'Ampezzo 226 is a school established in 1947 by the Piarists, called the ''Istituto San Giuseppe Calasanzio. ''The parish is using the chapel here as a public Mass centre, but it has no formal dedication nor separate architectural identity. Appearance The plan is basically that of a quarter-circle or half-closed fan, although the straight sides of this are occupied by walls which form right-angled steps in the plan in order to accommodate ancillary rooms. This is an early expression of the belated realization among church architects in Rome that modern churches do not have to be basilical in layout. The rather low exterior walls are rendered in pale orange, and the double entrance is midway along the curved wall. The roof has a complex form. It is flat around the eaves, but in its central zone are three triangular zones (actually sectors of circles) which are raised, and which have strips of windows in between themselves and the rest of the roof. They meet at a point just above the altar. Looking from in front of the entrance, the left hand one is the largest, and is supported by little vertical slabs decorated with a vertical groove each. There is a double row of windows, tilted slightly backwards, and the roof sector itself also slopes backwards. The middle sector is the lowest, immediately above the left hand entrance. The right hand one is of intermediate height, and slopes also down from left to right. It slightly overlaps the middle sector. Descriptions and photos of the interior are lacking online. The artist Vera Puoti (her website is here) was commissioned to paint two works for the church in 2007. One is ''La Madonna del Salve Regina ''(image here), and the other is ''Il Ritratto del Beato Giustino Russolillo ''(article here). ''He was the founder of the Vocationist family of religious. Access The Diocese advises that the church is open 7:30 to 20:00 daily -with "possible closure" from 13:00 to 16:30! Bus 446 from the Cornelia metro station passes the church. Liturgy Church Mass is celebrated: Weekdays 8:00, 19:00; Sundays and Solemnities 9:00, 10:30 (not July and August), 12:00, 19:00. There is Exposition of the Blessed Sacrament on Thursdays from 8:30 until the evening Mass, with prayers of adoration from 18:00. Istituto San Giuseppe Calasanzio The school chapel at Viale Cortina d'Ampezzo 226 is being used as a public Mass centre by the parish. Mass is celebrated: Sundays and Solemnities 10:00, 11:30. External links Official diocesan web-page Italian Wikipedia page Parish's Facebook page Info.roma web-page Congregation's website Category:Catholic churches Category:Outside the walls - North-West Category:Dedications to St Gabriel Category:Parish churches Category:Titular churches Category:20th century